erdechroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Parren Quilvet
Theme song: Today by Smashing Pumpkins "Great men are not built by dreams alone. You can't make history in a day, and you can't write a book on a single page. Luckily, I've never tried any of these things, so I'd say I'm doing fine in life." Personal Information History Parren was born under a long line of military men, and he was expected to follow these footsteps to his death. This was unfortunate, because he was more of the military fighter's nightmare. He was a pacifist. So, instead of sending him to boot camp unwillingly, his father found him a good job working for a sword manufacturer, hoping to get his son's interests more involved in fighting. Parren had an avid love of swords, and gratefully took the job. He quickly rose through the factory's ranks, from average floorman to assistant floor manager(the second highest rank) in a year. This is where his real potential shone. It was found he had a great talent for directing, leading, and motivating people, and was very friendly to every worker, and it was even said he knew all of the names and faces of his coworkers, who ranged in number from one to two thousand. So, he used the extra vacation time he had(being this high up had some quirks) to invent new templates for swords. He came up with hundreds of new metals formulas, new designs, everything. He presented these to the manufacturer, and was awarded accordingly. He put Parren in charge of his own new sword project, which was supposed to bring in new money for the company. This sadly happened around the time that a wave of demons was coming over the mountains on the side the factory was on. So, one day Parren came to the floor to see a slaughterhouse, almost all of his friends and coworkers dead, with only a few still fighting or alive at all. Parren was outraged. He had worked with these people, talked with them, laughed with them, and it made him crazy they were dieing in front of his eyes. So he did what he thought he would never do. He picked up the nearest blade and attacked the nearest demon. He somehow easily defeated the beast, and when he realized that he could get rid of these things, he continued. One after one, the survivors were freed, and they rallied against the attack, eventually bringing down the small army set upon them. After this was over, Parren vowed to fight against all demons from that day forward, which led to his entering his friend's demon hunting service. Skills Parren is by far the best swordsman in the Guardians. He and James like to spar, and he even occasionally beats the man. He also has a wonderful talent for alchemy and wind style attacks, using them at maximum efficiency whenever he can. He seems to have a bad habit of joking with lesser swordsmen, by instead of blocking their first attack, he holds up his hand, grabs their blade, and melts it in his hand or bends it back on them. Depending on who it is, he immediately fixes it. What he also has a touch for is speed. Along with somehow being able to track extremely high speed movements, he often uses his wind moves to his advantage, changing the direction and speed of the air currents in order to gain an upper hand, in both footing and fighting. He has also found a way to sharpen his sword beyond metal boundaries with wind chakra(or magic, whatever you want to call it) in order to even slice steel. Appearance and Personality Parren is in general a genial type of person, easy to get along with and a great friend. He works very well, but often likes to take his vacation whenever he can. He does have one recurring habit, and that's his entertainment. When stepping into his dorm, you see an apartment that has barely been lived in. That is only half true, because Parren spends all of his money on his video games, which cost more money than most would say they should. This of course, would lead to a lack of new furniture. Despite his addiction to these, he maintains a very mature and, well, normal persona. He likes to have a hint of rebel in his appearance and grows his hair long and scraggly, complementing it with a short beard(think Tyson Ritter during Move Along with facial hair). Category:Guardians Category:Captain